Trolling
"Can you imagine? You troll someone, and then you just immediately masturbate?" ''-Fraser People on Video Games Awesome love to '''troll'. It has become a part of the show. But it's always good-natured and very humorous to watch. This page lists the many instances of trolling on the shows. Fraser Fraser is easily the biggest troll on the show, as he loves to toy with his fans on occasion. His many trolls are too numerous to count, but here's some of the best. *FUUUUUTUUUUURE!!!! *Intentionally calling an Arwing a "Corneria or Krystal" while watching the chatroom go nuts. *April Fools Day episode where Fraser claimed that FOX was suing them for using too many Simpsons quotes. *As the Deity of Minecraft Awesome, Fraser is not above good ol'-fashioned vandalism, particularly if glass, couches, or Deacon is involved. *During the live playthrough of The Room: The Game, Ben accidently gave away the ending. Fraser got mad and pretended to put Ben on suspension for a week. Ben returned a few minutes later after hiding behind the camera. *During Shadow of the Collosus, Fraser summarized the game, "Those damn colossi killed our girlfriend, and Ico is gonna get back at them!" *The Happy Video Game Nerd and FFSTV were each live streaming at the same time, completely unrelated until a chatroom user "meanea" in Derek's chatroom told him to go troll on Fraser's stream. When the Happy Video Game Nerd started live streaming VGA's Amnesia epsiode, he was also trolling them, such as claiming "brentalfloss is a more handsome bald guy than Fraser". Fraser responded by saying, "He can't burn me. I'm the Troll Master," then proceeded to counter-troll him with such quotes as "How's the weather in Alaska? A nice warm 3 degrees?" *Who thought the War of 1812 would be so controversial? *The Super Smash Brothers: Brawl episode was one of Fraser's most notable instances of trolling. A fan of Earthbound, Fraser was incredibly biased towards Ness while immediately dismissing Lucas, who is also from the same franchise. He also showed incredible ignorance towards the Fire Emblem characters since he assumed that they were just generic JRPG characters, and showed extreme dislike towards Luigi for being unpopular. *Fraser trolled Sonic fans especially hard during the Sonic Generations episode by constantly referring to Sonic fanfic porn and implying that's all the fandom ever does. *When Fraser announced that Team Fortress 2 was F2P, he went on to use Know Your Meme to explain TF2 to fans, which sparked some controversy amongst the Steam Forums. *Fraser once tried to troll Kyle, Ben, and Deacon by making them play Scene It? Twilight after hyping it up as a mystery game to them for a week. *Fraser Santa started Griefing the Minecraft Awesome server at the end of the Christmas Build show. He eventually got banned for five minutes. *Becky isn't a fan of science fiction. When explaining Star Wars or Star Trek to Becky, Fraser will often get facts blatantly wrong. For example, in Star Trek, the universe is called The Enterprise, and the motto of the show is "To Boldly Go as far into The Enterprise as we can." On the occasion he or the others do get Star Wars or Star Trek trivia correct, he deliberately calls one the other. *Fraser trapped Ben behind a wall in the Minecraft Awesome Survival! ''episode, leaving him to drown. *During the Trolling segment of Minecraft Awesome Anniversary, Fraser got revenge on the server by blanketing the build site with TNT. He then encouraged players to check the crater for exposed valuables, trapping them with lava as they searched. *"The fanboy rage on our Tribes video is so delicious to my frashy troll tummy. Yum, yum, yum, Give me more!" *During part 91 of the ''Phoenix Wright episode, Fraser called the chat "a bunch of maroons." Then he said, "If you have a problem with that, vote with your viewer count." He then stared intently at the chat while making a trollface for a full minute, and the viewer count didn't drop at all. In fact, the view count went up one viewer. *Fraser had a fake trailer made for DuckHunt U. *In The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Fraser constantly referred to the environments created by the timeshift stones and orbs as the future even though they brang him into the past. This infuriated the chatroom every time. Ben *Ben, Kyle, and Deacon watched Fraser play Magic: The Gathering. Fraser, a big fan of the game, tried to take it seriously but the rest of the gang were making jokes about the game and the people who like to play Magic. *In the penultimate turn of the last game of the Mario Party 4 episode, Ben (who, before stealing, had two stars) stole a star from Fraser (who only had one star) instead of Deacon (who was leading the game with four stars). If Ben had stolen Deacon's star instead, he would have taken first place over Deacon with coin tiebreakers, but Ben claimed he decided not to because he expected Fraser would receive the most bonus stars. It's more likely he did it out of revenge since Fraser stole a star from him earlier in the game and beat him in several minigames. This stolen star proved to be the difference in the game when Deacon won, because if Ben had stolen from Deacon instead, Fraser would indeed have won on bonus stars. After the game, an annoyed Fraser accused Ben of not playing to win, while Ben maintained that Fraser needed to lose to help learn about humility. Deacon *Dad from Awesome Video Games can be considered a troll. *During the Brawl episode, Deacon started screwing with the other players' menus. *During the Wii Music episode, Deacon's "instrument" was the Dog Suit, which he used to screw up everyone else's performances. *Deacon frequently horded materials, tampled crops, placed blocks, and made a nuisance in the Minecraft Survival! ''episode. *Fraser made Deacon the new team doggie after the death of Ruddadog, and wanted the team to keep him alive to bring them back together. Deacon would try to kill himself. Also, he dragged his butt on the floor and played with glass and water. *Deacon, as a dog, chased away Ben's girlfriend Neko at the beginning of the Adventure Build Challenge. *In ''The Legend of Zelda : Four Swords Adventures, through out the play-through Deacon died countless times on purpose and at the very end he disconnected his controller and somehow the system deleted all their progress by doing so and they had to start the whole game over again. *In Little Big Planet 3, Deacon put a live black and white picture of himself in the game right before the checkpoint that would revive the rest of the crew. The picture contained Deacon giving a thumbs up. Becky *Becky's most famous act of trolling was her overreaction to Beedle's Shop. Fraser called it "the most vindictive Becky's ever been." *During the Mario Party 2 show, Fraser was hoping to get a Magic Lamp from what he thought was a random item machine. He closed his eyes for a moment, and Becky exclaimed "YOU GOT IT!" as loud as she could. *DICKWAD! *Becky often tells Fraser "Don't Pancake!" *Becky's the voice of the chat. The chat trolls constantly. Therefore... *For instance, she read aloud several hand puns during the Kinectimals episode. *When Fraser started making fun of Becky at the start of Phoenix Wright Episode 5 for mistakenly selecting the wrong game, Becky retaliates at the start of the next segment by pretending to have hit Fraser during the break. He wears a pair of shades and claims "I fell down some stairs". *Becky wore a ''Star Trek'' redshirt costume for the Star Wars Kinect episode. *In Super Mario Galaxy, Becky acted all lovey-wuvvy around Fraser and kept trying to kiss him onscreen. Fraser seems to detest public affection, resulting in some hilarious reactions (see right). * In Scream Fortress(TF2) Becky blew into Fraser's Stomache. Then immediately after she moved her arms in a circle pattern as he reacted and finished it off with a DICKWAD!. * Thrusting. Becky makes small thrusting moves just because it gets to Fraser. She did it a lot when she was Broky * During the Minecraft AWESOME New Years Blockin' Eve, Becky covered up the much anticipated kiss with Fraser with her hands. Kyle *When the crew played Mortal Kombat on the show, Kyle continuously referred to both the robotic fighters, Cyrax and Sektor, by the name Skyler (close to Skryker) making many of the fans of said characters fill with rage. Fans *One of the oldest and most popular ways to troll Fraser is to build a Crouch Room in Minecraft Awesome. *Some builders have turned heretic and worship Deacon the False Prophet instead of Fraser, the One True God. *During a Halloween party in Fraser's house in Old Port, everyone broke Fraser's windows and set the house on fire. *During the Pre-Minecon Show & Trailer, people started claiming Fraser Hates Yogscast and tried to make him jealous of them. *On the Minecraft Awesome Anniversary Build, the builders had an entire build segment dedicated to trolling Fraser. Trolling in the Media thumb|left|300px|The April Fools episode thumb|300px|right|Classic Trollface Category:Trolling Category:Video Games Awesome Category:Deacon Publicover Category:Awesome Video Games Category:Minecraft Awesome Category:Ben Taylor Category:Jokes